Drunk
by sabrina bayonet
Summary: When the one that is drunk is the one you didn't expected.


**I started to work on this fic a long time ago and just couldn't finish it but here it is, I hope you enjoy and please review.**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine, unfortunately.**

* * *

This is my fault, I didn't pay much attention to her and now she's way past drunk, that's right. Cat's drunk. I never thought those words could've been put in the same sentence without the word 'isn't' in the middle. We are at the bar in front of my apartment, this is the place where I always go when I want to escape from reality, but tonight I refused to drink _that_ much, I just wanted to be alone, and this is where Cat comes, she called telling me if I wanted to go somewhere, but I was already here and before I could've said anything else she had hung up and was on her way. But the thing I still don't understand is why she drank too much, I don't know which bartender gave to her an alcoholic drink but obviously she ended up liking it and asked for more.

And this is where I am, with her arm across my shoulder and my arm across her waist for support because she barely can walk. I'm carrying a boozy and quite Cat to my car, oh did I mention that Cat hasn't said much for like 20 minutes? Well, yeah that's when I started to worry, the minute I didn't hear her voice chatting about something unimportant, I noticed something was wrong. We got to my car and I headed to her house which wasn't that far. When I stopped at a red light, I twisted my head and noticed she was staring distant at the window.

"Is everything alright?" Why do I care? _Because you're in love with her, duh _that little voice in my head whispered, ugh, that's true I've been for a while now but I'm sure she doesn't feel the same. I reached for her hand and placed mine on top of hers, caressing it, she turned like I broke her trance and blinked a few times.

"Hm, yeah." she said dryly with a normal voice, not being her bubbly usual self. Wow, I think I like this whole new side of her, it's not that I detested her other side but sometimes it's good to see her like this. Without realizing she took my hand and entwined our fingers looking me in the eyes, I felt a strong heat go up to my cheeks and I'm pretty sure I was blushing, if she were her normal self she would've pointed that out but instead she just gave me a small smile. Within a few more minutes we reached her house and got out, I had to help her to walk inside. It was very late at night so we tried to be as silent as possible, we didn't want to wake her family up. We reached her bedroom and I closed the door silently.

"Well, I think I've done my job here, now I gotta go." I said attempting to leave her and approaching to her door, but before I could move closer the exit she took me softly by the wrist.

"Nooo, don't go." she said pleadingly giving me those puppy eyes, I really hate when she does that. "Stay. My head hurts" she said bringing her hand to her head. Typical. I guess...I can't leave her like this, I mean it's friday, I can stay.

"Ok, I'll stay the night." It's not the first time I stay at her house, and certainly it won't be the last. She gave me a smile and started walking towards the bed, she let herself fall. I bet she's tired as fuck, I know how it is to feel like that, I've been drunk a couple of times and trust me, it's not a good feeling. She patted the spot next to her on the bed, indicating for me to lie down beside her in her pink polka dot bedspread. I sat beside her after taking off my shoes, the moment I was beside her, she intertwined our fingers again and moved closer to me, then put her head on my shoulder. She's being more affectionate than usual (it has to be the alcohol), I'm not complaining but I'm not used to this. I looked down at our hands and then at her face, she was staring at me. Breathtaking, if I had to describe her face, that would be the word. Her lips were slightly open, and suddenly I had this urge to kiss her.

"Jade?" she mumbled, still very drunk.

"Yes?"

"Do me a favour."

"Anything."

"Kiss me." Those words registered a few seconds later into my brain, trying to believe what she just said, it sounded more like a demand. And she had this look, one I've never seen before, her eyes were darker. Lust, her eyes were filled with lust. I didn't waste any more time and pressed my lips into hers. I mean, what would you do if your crush asked you to kiss you? It's like a dream come true. An explosion of butterflies bursted in my stomach. She continued the kiss and pushed down, so now she's on top of me. By now I'm so turned on I could explode.

She was wearing one of her short skirts, and it was such a tease. I was feeling her up with my hand on her tigh, within a few more minutes that skirt was gone with my shirt. The kisses were passionate and filled with lust, mixed with a little bit of aggression. She wanted it rough, and I'm pretty good at that. Why are we doing this if we're supposed to be friends? Well, I would've stopped it but just for the fact of her current state I'm not. She won't remember any of this tomorrow and that is a relief, sort of. I should feel guilty about all this but fuck it, of course I'm not. I felt her lips sucking at my lower lip which earned a moan escape from my throat. Jesus, where did she learned that? The next thing I feel is her hand exploring my exposed skin, going to my back and finding the clasp of my bra. Her fingertips feel like fire in my ice cold skin. I raise my hands and take off her shirt. She breaks the kiss to look me in the eyes, she smirks and then unclasp my bra. I moan at the cold air hitting my breasts and making my nipples hard.

"Beautiful." Cat whispered and leaned in to kiss my left breast, I let out a soft moan looking at her. Then she proceed to lick, bite and kiss that nipple. I was a moaning wreck, I couldn't help myself, the pleasure was indescribable, I felt her other hand massaging the other breast, she switched to do the same job to my right breast. You would think she's innocent and naive but she is far from that. It took everything in me to take her head in my hands and pull her to my face to kiss her fervently, it's my turn to return the favor. Within a moment I take off her bra and stare a few seconds, I smile at her and she smiles back. With my hands I feel her breasts, and they fit perfectly. I start massaging them and she lets out a moan.

"Jade" she moans and sits up while my hands do magic in her, she bites her lip and just looks so sexy like that, then her hands go down my stomach and reach the button of my pants. I pinch her nipples and she moans even louder, I smirk at that. I sit up too and kiss her putting my hands in her back , she puts her hands in both sides of my face and push me down, then her hands travel back again to my pants and unbuttons and slip down my zipper.

"Someone's a little eager, uh?" I say between kisses and smile in her lips. She only nods and my pants are gone now. I do the same to her. In the blink of an eye we are both naked and kissing and touching and ugh this too much. I flip us over suddenly which causes to broke the kiss, she looks at me expectantly and I waste no time. I start tracing her skin with my index finger and go down, I feel her clit and start rubbing it. Her mouth shapes an O and her eyes shut tight. I tease her entrance and insert one digit in her.

"Oh my god, Jade" she whispers opening her eyes and looking at me, her hands rest in the back of my neck and I continue testing her, pumping slowly at first and then adding another finger. I thrust in and out very slowly.

"Please..." she whimpers sounding a little desperate.

"Please what, Cat?" I reply smirking, still with a slow pace.

"Faster" she says raising her voice and I comply, thrusting real fast in her. Her moans are the only sounds in the room right now. She looks so hot, moaning my name and biting her lip occasionally, I can feel one of her hands reaching down and touching me too, which caused me to moan too. So there we are, screaming in pleasure at the same time. Then we let out a huge moan and for a moment all I see is stars. I take out my fingers from her and she does the same. She hugs me putting her hands around my waist and puts her head on my shoulder. I ran my hand through her red hair and close my eyes taking in everything that just happened. I guess this is going to change everything. But maybe she won't remember or maybe she will, and then what? What am I suppose to do? I really don't know, but the thing I'm sure is that she obviously enjoyed this as much as I did, and that's what matters.

* * *

**A/N: Honestly, I'm not very happy with this, it didn't finish like I wanted to but if you liked it that's fantastic. Leave a review below. Do it. Please. **


End file.
